shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Imector
Imector is the het ship between Héctor Rivera and Imelda Rivera from the Coco fandom. Canon In life, Imelda and Héctor fell in love with the music they played and filled their home with, Héctor would play the guitar while Imelda sang the songs. Around the time they had their daughter, Coco, Imelda wanted to settle down and plant their roots, Héctor, however, chose to follow his dream of playing his music to the world and left his family with his partner and friend, Ernesto de la Cruz. During their long trip, Héctor felt homesick and made the decision to cut his journey short and head home to be with his wife and child. Ernesto however, needed his friend's songs and poisoned Héctor so he could get a hold of his songbook and guitar, that was a gift to Héctor from Imelda. Since Imelda was unaware of Héctor's death through the long years without him in their lives, she began to believe that her husband had abandoned them; so to save herself from the pain she bans music from her family's life and opened their family shoemaking business. When Imelda's soul came to the Land of the Dead, she refused to see or speak with Héctor as she was still angry at him for leaving her to raise Coco on her own. That was until their great-great-grandson, Miguel Rivera reviled the truth of Héctor's death to Imelda and how his murder and dying before her was the reason why he didn't come back to them. While Imelda was still mad at Héctor for choosing his dream over her and Coco, in the first place, she agrees to help him and Miguel to retrieve Héctor's photo from Ernesto so he can see their daughter one last time, before he is forgotten and fades into his final death. As Imelda bumped into Ernesto, Héctor heard her saying that he is the love of her life as she used her shoe to wreck Ernesto across his face as payback for killing him, as it was proof that she still loves him. Even them reliving a moment of her singing while Héctor plays brought them closer together, again. By the next Dia de los Muertos, the two have reconnected as Héctor is finally welcomed back into the Rivera clan. Héctor and Imelda share a kiss before reuniting with Coco and later danced together while visiting their living relatives in the Land of the Living. Fanon On AO3, Imector has 445+ works in its tag, making it the most written ship in the Coco fandom. People like to focus on the love they had in life, before Héctor left his family for dream of playing music to the world, as well as their patched up love when they learned the truth of Ernesto's actions that had kept Héctor from returning to his family. Trivia *The shoes that Héctor is seen wearing nearing the end of Coco could have been a gift to Héctor from Imelda. Something from the life she had built for her family, after she had given up on waiting for Héctor to return, and welcoming him into it. Fandom FAN FICTION : Gallery Imector_reconecting_1.jpg Imector_reconecting_2.jpg Imector_kiss.jpg